


Not Yours

by Stonyinspirationwriter



Series: Not Mine [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Custody Battle, Domestic Disputes, False Identity, Identity Issues, M/M, Parent Steve, Parent Tony, Separation, ambiguous circumstance, child custody, steve is biological father, tony is parental guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyinspirationwriter/pseuds/Stonyinspirationwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony threatens to take Steve to court for custody of JJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Steve is once again believed to be dead, which leaves Tony as his child’s guardian. Years later Steve is found alive, but something isn’t right.
> 
> (Note: A series of shorts that deals with Steve’s apparent resurrection.)

When Tony had insisted he needed to talk, Steve was relieved because he was hopeful that Tony had finally come to his senses and wanted to reconcile. All hopes were immediately dashed as soon as Tony arrived.

“I hired a lawyer”, Tony stated once he entered the apartment; he didn’t remove his red-tinted sunglasses. “SHIELD could issue you one. I am positive that there’s a decent amount of lawyer’s that would go pro bono for the great ‘Captain America’.” Tony’s tone was mocking. 

“What are you—” 

“Still not done”, Tony said, abruptly cutting Steve off. “I’m filing for joint custody. I’m being extremely generous for JJ’s sake.”

On the contrary, Tony was prepared for a nonexistent battle. The very implication that Steve would be so petty as to steal Jamie away from him was insulting.

“You don’t need a lawyer”, Steve insisted. “I am not taking him away from you. I’d never take him from you.You can see him whenever you want.” Steve couldn’t help but coldly add, “I am not the one with a problem here.”

“You don’t get to say that to me!” Tony growled, advancing on Steve. “You’re lucky I haven’t exposed you. But as much as I can’t stand the sight of you, JJ has grown attached. You may be considered his father in the eyes of the law just because you share DNA but you are not his real father.”

“Don’t you dare go there”, Steve threatened. “You can go fuck your findings! Hide behind your research. You’re so scared of being happy that you ruin everything.”

“You’re a lie!” Tony shot back. “You aren’t him! You will never be him….”

Frustration and desperation struck Steve like a bolt of lightning.

“I am Steve!” Steve insisted, grabbing Tony by the shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

“No you’re not!” Tony growled, shoving at his chest. Steve released him and Tony staggered back. “You’re a goddamned replacement! Keep our agreement and I will remain civil. But if you interfere in any way with me seeing my son–”

“You threatening me?” Steve said incredulously. “You’re the one hurting Jaime! It doesn’t have to be this way.”

“Go back on our agreement and I swear there will be hell to pay.” Tony threatened.

At this moment he hated Tony. Hated him for his hubris. Hated him for his denial. Hated him for hurting their family; for throwing away everything.

“Get out…” Steve said through gritted teeth. “Before I forget to remain ‘civil’ and throw you through the wall.”

“Go ahead”, Tony challenged.

“Go!” Steve swung open the door.

Tony stood there for a beat more, the hate in his eyes so fierce that it transcended through his glasses. “Gladly”, he finally said, stepping out.

Steve slammed the door behind him with such force that it was miraculous that the door stayed intact. The wall that Steve punched, though, was not so lucky.

Steve crumpled to the ground on the verge of a panic attack. 

“I am Steve Rogers I am Steve Rogers I am Steve Rogers I am Steve Rogers….” Steve repeated to himself over and over until his breathing finally evened.


End file.
